


Star Date

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gifts, M/M, Nude Modeling, Sexual Humor, Spock just doesn't want, Starfleet Academy, Surprises, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets a gift. But who sent it?</p>
<p>Slightly shippy. Mostly Kirk just loves to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Date

Kirk doesn't know why he is being summoned to Spock's quarters, but half a dozen thoughts run through his head as to why, none of them involving clothing. He's never been to the Vulcan's rooms before, and can't help but feel a little nervous and excited all at once. 

When he arrives, Spock is standing at his door, face pinched in the closest thing to a Vulcan frown before coming too emotional, and all thoughts that 'this might be the night' dissipate. Jim fights the urge to pout.

"Captain." The word is clipped, and Jim sighs.

"What did I do this time, Spock?" The captain asks, resignation in his voice.

"I know you are fully aware of what you have done, and how incredibly improper and against Starfleet regulations the act is." 

Jim's eyebrow quirks, confusion plastered all over his face. "You know. . . can you be just a tad more specific? I do a lot of things that I am pretty sure piss you off in one way or another. . ."

The Vulcan gives him a scathing look and turns heading to the bed. Jim's hopes are slightly raised, maybe this is all just an act and the other man is going to throw him down and press those perfect lips to his. . . or not. On the perfectly made bed is a single magazine slightly askew. 

He almost laughs. "Why do you have an issue of _Star Date_ , Spock?" Deftly, he picks up the magazine that has a ripped human male and a sultry looking green boy on the cover, fingers entwined and looking lustily at the camera.

Spock nearly sputters. "I was hoping you could tell ME that, Captain. Moreover, why you are on pages 65-69."

Kirk blinks in surprise, and then almost greedily flips to the stated pages, and the barks out a short laugh. His own baby blues gaze, grinning confidently at him from the first page, in civvies slightly playing with the button of his jeans. 

"That. That was a good picture."

"You were aware of these images then?" 

"Of course I was, Spock! You don't turn down a shoot with _Star Date_!"The captain rolls his eyes and thumbs to the next pages, a slightly cheesecake picture infused interview with him describing his interests. Every smile on the page sees him in a new scenario: running in is Starfleet workout clothes, mopping sweat from his perfect brow, with the back of a hand that looks as if he's caressing himself. Leaning over a desk in his cadet uniform, ass defined by light and shadow as he seemingly mulls over a term paper. Another, arched subtly and holding a phaser suggestively at the camera. 

Jim turns the page and they fold out, revealing the coup de grace. . . nothing but his cadet jacket falling loosely around his shoulders as he grinned coquettishly at the viewer. Abs framed by the fall of his jacket, the patch of soft hair below his belly button leading down to his erection, proud and stiff and 'ready for a night of lovin' as the caption says. Kirk repressed a wolf whistle. Maybe it's vanity, but damn, he's a fine looking piece of ass, and he'd probably give the moon if he could spend a night with himself. 

He chances a look at Spock who looks positively green with embarrassment, save for the stoic frown on his face. "Am I to understand then that you willingly posed for these photographs? Using your Starfleet uniform?" That even tone has picked up a tremor of fury, and for a moment, Jim really hopes that he's not about to get choked again. Or maybe he hopes Spock will. Just a little.

"C'mon Spock, it's no big deal. Besides, they were willing to pay more if you were wearing the uniform." The captain states matter of factly, and he thinks that Spock just might explode.

"Okay? It is not okay! To pervert the values of the Starfleet uniform is not only a slight against the Federation, but strictly prohibited by the contract that you had as a student. This," the Vulcan jabs at the magazine with a finger and hisses, "Is something that could not only get you fired, but expelled from Starfleet altogether."

The Captain sighs, brows furrowing. "I don't see the big deal. It was pretty much college. Besides, I needed that money. Off planet party shuttle." He can't help the wicked grin on his face. "So many ladies. And this magazine didn't hurt that either."

Spock's icy glare turns livid. "This is a magazine for homosexuals, Jim."

"Yeah, I got a lot of that too, for awhile." Jim concedes, grinning sheepishly. "But hey, what's good for the goose is good for the gander, right? . . . whatever that means, I mean, Bones says it a lot so it means something good. I think."

The magazine lies open on the bed, the slightly younger Jim kneeling on his desk and staring up at the both of them in amusement. The captain notices how Spock keeps looking at it out of the corner of his eye, tips of his eyes now starting to blush green. Smirking internally, Jim wonders if the Vulcan would moan if he nibbled on them. Or if Spock would just try and kill him.

There is a long pause before the raven haired man speaks. "Why did you give this to me?"

Perplexed, Jim stares at Spock. "What are you even talking about?"

"This magazine. I can only assume that you brought it to my door for me to find. Why?" The Vulcan's voice is even, but tremulous, laced with some emotion that Kirk can't define. 

"I didn't bring this to you, Spock. I mean, come on, buddy. I know I have a great body that deserves to be shared with the world, but given your penchant for tattling if the food replicators make something too salty, why would you think I would leave you pictures of my college nudes?" Jim stares into those chocolate eyes and can tell that the Vulcan is mulling over all the possibilities. 

Finally, he clears his throat. "Your logic is sound. But still, the question remains. Who sent this to me, and what are their true intentions?" The look on Spock's face is slightly terrifying. Jim hopes that when and if they get to the bottom of it, the sender can handle the wrath of the half Vulcan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ambassador Spock sneezes and rubs his eyes. He doesn't feel sick, so perhaps just a bit of dust was the cause, quite believable with the arid climate of New Vulcan. Rubbing his eyes, he looks down and smiles. He had always loved this picture of Jim, even if he had always pretended that it was brash and illogical. His fingers trace the curves of the picture's body, loving memories stirred underneath his fingertips. _My Captain. . . my ashayam._ He internally sighs, then folds the magazine back together to hide in a safe place.

He can only hope that the younger Spock appreciates the gift he has sent him.


End file.
